


Try to Lie

by StardustSprinkler



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Confrontations, Fist Fights, Inspired by Fanart, Mocking, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: Hades is just trying to enjoy a cigarette when Apollo comes with a warning. (A hypothetical confrontation)





	Try to Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some fanart by one of the author's colorists. MK Rawlings (@The_13th_Letter) drew a hypothetical confrontation between Apollo and Hades with the line "Or are you just mad that I got there first?" In my scenario, Hades does NOT know about what Apollo did to Persephone. Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Zeus’ palace was practically shaking, the base of the music carrying across the lawn was so strong. Even from outside, the lights were dazzling enough to blind someone. Hades already regretted his decision. Gods, he hated parties. When Zeus called earlier that week, Hades had tried to conjure up an excuse before his brother cut him off—“You know, Persephone’s been invited…” He had sworn he could hear the grin on Zeus’ face through the phone.

Now, Hades crossed the threshold while smoothing the wrinkles from his jacket. He’d make an appearance, grab a drink, and leave. Unless he spotted her, that is…

An hour or two drifted by without a glimpse of the petit pink goddess, as Poseidon and Zeus poured the latest Olympian gossip into his ear. (The minor detail that he hadn’t asked didn’t stop them.) Hera chatted with him briefly, asking why he didn’t visit more often. He gave the same reason he always did: the Underworld doesn’t run itself. Amphitrite gave him a kiss on the cheek hello before stealing Poseidon away to…“mingle.” Hades polished off another scotch before heading down the stairs, muttering offhandedly to Zeus about an important phone call.

The courtyard behind the palace was spacious and practically brimming with ornate fountains and exotic plants. Hades leaned against a marble pillar and lit a cigarette, enjoying the mixed aromas of smoke and fresh night air. Exhaling slowly, he considered how odd it was that Persephone didn’t show. If she had come to the Panathenaea, why wouldn’t she come tonight too? He had spotted Artemis walking in earlier, but the only one accompanying her was Apollo. As if on cue, a snarky “Fancy seeing you here” interrupted his thoughts. Hades felt his eye twitch involuntarily. Dear Gaia, this motherfu—

“What’s got you out here moping? Missing your little plaything?” The king took a long drag before bothering to respond, “I’m sure I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Apollo let out a snicker as he slung his jacket over his shoulder, “No, I suppose you wouldn’t, since she’s not actually yours anyway.”

“Now normally I’d just say I’m not in the mood, but I’ve never really _been_ in the mood to talk to you, have I? You make torment in Tartarus look like a holiday in comparison.” An acrid tone had snuck into Hades’ words as he ashed his cigarette. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off the night sky.

“Gods, what crawled up your ass and died?” The younger god leaned against an adjacent pillar. “You know, you really should reconsider contracting me for the Underworld. I swear you look paler every time I see you.”

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose. Gods, why wouldn’t the little shit leave? “What do you want, Apollo?”

“Just doing you a favor and telling you to _back off_ of Persephone.”

They locked for the first time that night and Hades scowled. “…What are you talking about?”

“Look. Persie is too nice to tell you herself, but I don’t have a problem saying that the way you act around her is uncomfortable at best and creepy at worst.”

“S-she said that?” The almighty ruler of the dead mentally kicked himself for stuttering.

“Well, I thought I’d put it nicely. I just need you to understand that Persie’s _my_ girl.”

Feeling the air leave his lungs, Hades tried to appear casual as he stamped out his cigarette with the tip of his shoe. It didn’t help that having to hear that little shit use a nickname for Persephone caused an unwelcome sting in his chest. “I…didn’t know you two were dating.”

“Well there’s no label yet. We’re just having fun,” Apollo grinned lewdly.

Ire blended into the ache in the king’s chest. He shook his head to clear the thoughts of Apollo wrapped around Kore, her lips on his, their clothes dropping to the floor… Wait, no, something didn’t make sense here. He pulled out a fresh cigarette. “Doesn’t she…have a TGOEM scholarship?”

“Not for long, she just has to break the news to Hestia and mommy dearest. She never wanted that shit anyway. What’s the matter, Hades?” the sun god pushed himself off the pillar. “Upset she never told you?”

Hades’ jaw clenched, but he remained silent. Apollo kept walking closer, a jaunty spring in his step. “You know what I think?” The elder god didn’t take the bait. His lips remained tight around his cigarette, even if the lighter did crack slightly in his hand

“I think…” Apollo pushed a couple of fingers against Hades’ chest, “you’re just mad I got there first.”

In a blur of movement, the purple god was pinned against the pillar where Hades’ shoulder had rested only a moment earlier. With his hand wrapped around Apollo’s throat, Hades’ gritted out, “Don’t. Fucking. Talk about her like that.” All he got in response was a cruel chuckle and a glare. “Hey, don’t blame me! I can’t help it if she doesn’t want to fuck a reeking corpse like you.” After pushing the hand off his neck, Apollo grabbed the loose cigarette in Hades’ other hand. With a flick of his wrist, a small, bright flame flickered atop his finger and he lit up the smoke. He blew some of the gray vapor towards his opponent’s face and grinned mockingly. He was going to enjoy this.

“You know what she _does_ like? She just fucking loves it in the car. Something about it gets her going and I can’t even start the engine before she’s straddling me.” He watched as the king’s lips twisted into a disgusted sneer, taking a satisfying drag before he continued spinning lies. “But I’ll never forget the first night she called me over. She couldn’t unzip me fast enough.” A deep laugh rumbled through his chest. He could see Hades’ eyes glowing blood red. The marble floor underneath them began to split as deep fissures worked their way into the foundation. “But you don’t need to hear all this,” he waved his free hand casually before his voice darkened, “I just need you to know that she’s mine.”

“You’re lying. I bet she can’t fucking stand you.”

“Believe what you want, blue boy.” He smirked and fished his phone out of his back pocket. “I have the pictures to prove it, but I _really_ shouldn’t show them. I don’t think she’d want people to see how I took h—” Before he could finish, Hades had ripped the device from his hand, crushing it to dust in his fist.

Apollo’s body went rigid in shock before he growled, “ _What the fuck did you just do!?”_

Hades got within an inch of the sun god, eyes shifting color as his skin darkened to resemble a profane rendition of the night sky. Apollo felt Hades’ breath breeze hot across his face. “You know Apollo, I can believe a lot of things. I can believe that women, for some bizarre fucking reason, find you charming. I can believe that you’d use that to manipulate young, impressionable girls. I can believe some might be able to stomach you touching them. Hell, I can even believe you _had_ those pictures of her. What I _couldn’t_ believe…” Hades said as his teeth elongated, “Was that you wouldn’t share them every chance you got.” Apollo tried to sputter a response, but nothing coherent passed his lips. Hades’ heinous smile widened, “I’ve been kind enough to remove that temptation for you.”

Screams echoed from inside the palace as fountains ruptured, lightbulbs burst, walls cracked…but what delighted Hades most of all was the fear flickering in Apollo’s golden eyes.

_Finis._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've written a lot of Lore Olympus stories (and I'll probably write more), so check those out if you're interested. I'm a slut for comments btw.


End file.
